Noto-sama 5
Noto-sama 5 (能登様5) is a mini-game created by Hidekaz Himaruya that was released as a free download on Bamboo Thicket in 2007 based off of the series Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure, Barjona Bombers and Axis Powers Hetalia. The player plays as Noto Kanazawa and Yamato Nara as they go to New York City to escape interference from Iriyoshi Toyama in their quest to strip and humiliate people. Upon arriving, they stumble upon the campus of World Academy W from Gakuen Hetalia. Summary Part 1 The game opens with a shadowed silhouette of Noto-sama and a close-up of his gleaming eyes. The game then cuts to Noto-sama declaring that it is the fifth game and demanding to be worshiped. Yamato halfheartedly cheers, and Noto is disappointed with his lack of spirit. Noto goes on to say that today he has a serious announcement to make. Yamato becomes flustered, and asks if Noto is confessing his love for him. Noto is annoyed and embarrassed and asserts that he wouldn't like a person like him. Yamato claims that he would decline anyway, believing that he has a girlfriend somewhere in the world, and Noto believes him to be delusional. Noto then demands that Yamato recap the previous games, and Yamato goes on to describe how Noto, with help from Hinaji and later Yamato, tortured some of Yamato's classmates including Sunki, Nomaru, Homare, and Tsuko. However, in each scenario Noto was stopped / brought to his senses by his childhood friend Iriyoshi Toyama. Noto expresses his irritation over Toyama's interference, and realizes that they will never be able to cause mischief in Barjona or Kitakou. He reveals to Yamato that they will go overseas to strip people. Yamato is stunned, especially when he finds out Noto has already booked and paid for their flights the next day. The next day, Yamato and Noto get on the plane and Yamato expresses his excitement loudly. Noto tells him to shut up and go to sleep. Part 2 Noto and Yamato arrive at World Academy W in New York City. While Noto and Yamato had planned to cause mischief here, they are taken aback by how large the school actually is. Yamato remarks how differnet the school is from St. Modern Kitakou High School. Noto is taken aback, and makes an attempt to defend his school by saying that they have the biggest sports ground in Tohoku and there's a Benimaru located three kilometers away. Yamato tells him not to brag about something so sad, and Noto begins to get angry. However, they are interrupted when a student (labeled "Dangerous Character", actually Spain) approaches and tells them that only the clubs are in school that day. Spain recognizes them as people "from Japan's house" and remarks that they look suspicious. Spain goes on to say that his television was made in Japan, that he has seen some anime, and that Japanese people are really cute. While Spain and Yamato begin to have a pleasant conversation, Noto begins to talk in a frightening manner and orders Yamato to seize Spain. Spain becomes frightened and confused, and Noto strips Spain of most of his clothing while Yamato keeps him from running away. Noto begins to take pictures, planning on distributing them through Winny to the police headquarters. Spain begins to plead with Noto, and asks if this is a punishment game of some kind. Noto tells Spain to say "Noto-sama" and worship him, but Spain is continues to remain confused as to why. Noto then orders Yamato to strip away the rest of his clothing, though Yamato questions whether they should do that in such a public setting. Spain begins to struggle and yell at the duo to let him go. Part 3 Noto declares success, but notices that Yamato doesn't appear too keen on continuing. Yamato begins to tell Noto something, but Noto interrupts, saying that if it is a love confession he won't be hearing any of it as he already likes someone else. Yamato tells him that wasn't it and Noto isn't his type because he "doesn't have breasts, is baby-faced, and has a penis." Noto is infuriated, and Yamato apologizes, and says that it seems like a waste to be doing the same things overseas that they would at home. Choice 1: I want to visit the Statue of Liberty, the Metropolitan, etc. Yamato says that he wants to take a tour of places like the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the Statue of Liberty, and the Museum of Modern Art. Noto reveals that he's been to all those places a number of times and has gotten bored of them, infuriating Yamato. Noto is amused by this, and Yamato continues to plead with him. Noto reveals that going to those places is too expensive, and Yamato points out that Noto isn't as wealthy in America as he is in Japan. Noto gets angry and vows to punish Yamato. Yamato explains in an epilogue sequence that he and Noto returned to Japan to do the same old things eventually, as he couldn't go against Noto after all. Choice 2: I want to see a blonde girl with huge breasts. Yamato loudly declares that he wants to see the breasts of a blonde girl. Noto is stunned, and Yamato goes on to explain that it's a man's dream and that he can't leave America without doing this. Yamato points out that Noto should listen to him more often and do things that he wants to do, and Noto points out that Yamato sometimes doesn't listen to him at all. Yamato points out that he listens to Noto more than Aizu, and Noto says that is because he never listens to Aizu. Noto ends up saying no, as he isn't particularly interested in girls. Yamato is taken aback, and Noto elaborates that he is more interested in exploiting idiots with big personalities. Yamato begs Noto to make an exception this once, and Noto gives in, calling him a pervert. Yamato is ecstatic, and says that he is gonna go off and ask around for a cute girl. Choice 3: I want to go on an adventure with Noto-sama. Yamato says that he wants to go on an adventure. He goes on to further elaborate that he wants to do something like a "romantic bomb" - though he says under his breath that he doesn't want to do it with Noto, who gets momentarily angry. Noto agrees to Yamato's plan, and says that he will act as a tour guide today, but go back to his normal activities tomorrow. Yamato and Noto go out for a night out on the town, and Yamato and Noto begin to act a bit loopy. Later that night, Yamato wakes up in a hotel room not remembering what he was doing. Noto is surprised he forgot already, implying that they had slept together. Part 4 Continued from Choice 2: I want to see a blonde girl with huge breasts. Yamato begins to wander around the school by himself, and wonders whether he will encounter anyone if there is no school that day. At that moment, he spots Seychelles walking by, and stops and asks her if she knows a "super-cute girl" in the school. Seychelles points out herself, and Yamato immediately dismisses her. Seychelles is a bit taken aback, and remarks that Yamato should really apologize for that remark. Thinking, Seychelles mentions that Hungary is beautiful. When asked to clarify, Seychelles describes her as blonde, baby-faced and with huge breasts. Hungary is in the swimming club that is convening today, which means that there is a good chance for Yamato to see her in a bathing suit. Yamato thanks Seychelles for her help, and Seychelles joking says that he can thank her with a Toyota. Yamato says that "The engine in the bottom half of my body runs faster than that" and Seychelles declines, saying that they are cheap products. Yamato finds Noto, and tells him that they are on their way to the swimming club. Yamato begins to get very excited over the idea of seeing breasts, and Noto tells him to keep his "girl-wanting feelings" to himself. Part 5 Yamato and Noto arrive outside the changing room, and Yamato says that he knows she is here - that he can smell it in the air. Noto begins to get uncomfortable, and admits that he's not good with things like pornography. Yamato laughs and calls Noto a little kid, and Noto clarifies that he did watch porn back when he was being bullied but he refuses to watch Yamato and Hungary do those things in real life right in front of him. Yamato continues to find this funny, angering Noto. Before Noto can do anything, Yamato tells him to be quiet, as he hears someone at the door. Yamato peeks through the keyhole, and spots Hungary undressing. Noto tells him to hurry up, and Yamato begins to get really excited as Hungary strips down to her underwear. Hungary pauses, having the feeling that she is being watched, though despite Yamato's excitement he is good at hiding his presence. Meanwhile, Noto begins to grow bored, and says that if Yamato just plans on peeking through that keyhole all day that he is just going to leave. Yamato tells him to wait, and says that he knows what they are going to do after this. Part 6 Yamato imagines a scenario illustrated by sketchbook drawings. One day, Hungary was changing for the swimming club in an empty hotel room and as she was about to finish, someone entered the room suddenly. Part 7 someone put a description here!!!! Part 8 Good End Bad End Characters *Noto Kanazawa *Yamato Nara *Sunki Udono (Sketchbook Drawing Form) *Iriyoshi Toyama (Sketchbook Drawing Form) *Nishinomaru Hunai (Nomaru) (Sketchbook Drawing Form) *Hinaji Kasukabe (Sketchbook Drawing Form) *Homare Aizu (Sketchbook Drawing Form) *Tsukomi Hoke (Tsuko) (Sketchbook Drawing Form) *Spain (from Hetalia: Axis Powers) *Seychelles (from Hetalia: Axis Powers) *Hungary (from Hetalia: Axis Powers) *Prussia (from Hetalia: Axis Powers) *Italy (from Hetalia: Axis Powers) In The Manga Trivia *Though the first four games were clearly referencing Kitakou Pure, Noto's lines about a Benimaru near his school and it being in the Tohoku region of Japan suggest that he's talking about Koriyama Kitakou High rather than St. Modern Kitakou High, even though this Noto still appears to be the one of Pure. It has been noted that Hidekaz Himaruya tends to arbitrarily change or get details confused with some of his characters, whether by mistake or for unknown reason. This confusion could have been an attempt by Himaruya to establish the Noto-sama game universe as a hybrid of the two Kitakou continuities, or that he simply got details mixed up between the two. Category:Media Category:Games